A method of controlling power supplied to a plurality of power load apparatuses includes a method of directly controlling a power consumption amount of power load apparatuses through demand control or a method of directly connecting a storage battery to a power system and supplying power stored in the storage battery when a power consumption amount of power load apparatuses is excessive to thereby achieve power equalization of reducing a temporary power consumption amount.
Further, Patent Document 1 is disclosed as a technique for achieving such power equalization.